Alien Nitrogen
The Alien Nitrogen are a hostile race of aliens who seek dominance over all other races, viewing them as inferior. The lengths they go to accomplish such a goal is sickening. Appearance They resemble a cross between the Alien Groza, Guts Garm, Menjura, Kiyla, and Bizorm. More TBA Stats *Height = 8ft ~ 80m *Weight = 200 Pounds ~ 30,000 Tons *Home world = Planet Nitrogen History Emgaltan's Continuity Not much is known about the history of the Alien Nitrogen. All that is though is that they are a race with a disturbing culture. Ever since becoming a part of the Galactic Community, they've besieged multiple worlds in an extremely short time. They claim each world under their "care", and set about making examples of defenses from children. The Nitrogen have no sense of mercy, and will torture being under their rule for the fun of it. After a while of spreading suffering across the universe, the race came upon another who opposed them. The ultras, peace keepers of the Galactic Community began a campaign against the sickening Nitrogen and put up an amazing fight. They liberated various worlds from the evil aliens' grasp, saved people, and stopped the race's various plots. That was until the Nitrogen summoned an unexpected weapon no one could've foreseen. Suddenly ultras and various other alien races began to become infected with some sort of unknown disease. This caused massive devastation to all of them, killing their populations, food, and animals. Quickly the Nitrogen revealed themselves to be the creators, and explained they'd give medicine to whoever obeyed their dominion. The ultras attempted to fight them, but in their weakened state were easily beat down and forced to retreat. To make an example of them, the Nitrogen traveled to the Land of Light and after a week long raid, destroyed the beacon of hope. While some survivors managed to escape before the planet's destruction, the alien menace sent groups to hunt them down. Over the next couple of years, the Nitrogen spread their dominance across the universe, eventually taking over the whole of it. During such time small resistances inspired by the ultras would rise up, but get crushed with little effort. The citizens and slaves of their empire have been told one thing by their overlords, if they didn't obey, they didn't get the medicine required to keep them alive, they died a slow agonizing death. At some point, the Nitrogen discovered the remaining ultras such as Ultraman Mebius, Astra, and the famous Ultraman King from the Land of Light taking shelter on a mountainous planet. They proceeded to raid the planet, killing all of the ultras, and letting a poor Zarab badly imitating King go. To this day they still rule over the universe where the heroes of light were defeated. Ultraman Prince Season 7: The Origin The Alien Nitrogen serve as the final major antagonists to appear in the series, unleashing their disease upon the M78 Universe. Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Prince